True love is only a story, right?
by The muse of fan fiction
Summary: Erza and Lucy were going to count Natsu. The team minus Wendy Carlin happy took a job to help a local business advertising. They are literally right down the street from Lucy's house. Natsu messed up such a simple mission and now Loke is been put under a sleeping curse. Gray tells Lucy to take a chance. But isn't true love only in stories? LoLu, slight Gruvia ElfGreen & Ceed


Disclaimer I do not own fairytale or its characters

I'm on fire today the inspiration is just flowing. This is my second one shot today.

Please look for though Loke X Lucy community I am part of

I have been informed we are looking for more staff and that we need more followers

the founder is kgroyalct and she has some fairytale Loke X Lucy stories someone shots and multi-chapters.

Please search for her pen name then click on the communities page on her profile you will find our community I believe it is the largest Loke X Lucy's story community that there is on fanfiction with over 200 stories archived

our founders also trying to get more people to write stories specifically on Loke X Lucy she has encouraged me to post a my stories that everyone should write one even if you think you are a horrible writer even if it's only short or if it's very long. Every Loke X Lucy story will be welcomed into the community with open arms putting in the effort to write one is what makes them good stories not the details please help us out onto our community and write one

I'll shut up now see you guys can read the story enjoy

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Erza and Lucy were going to kill Natsu. It was a given.

"It was supposed to be so simple, get in, help advertise, and go home. Not to pick fights with people passing on the streets." Yelled Erza at the pink haired dragonslayer.

"How was I supposed to know he was a dark wizard and that he and his pals were in a dark guild that were passing to town." Grumbled Natsu

"you shouldn't have to know who they are. You should have been picking a fight with anyone passing by." Yelled Lucy as she throttled the dragonslayer now because of you she gestured to the unconscious celestial spirit that Gray was tending to checking to see if Loke had a concussion from the fall he sustained when the spell had hit him and knocked him unconscious. "Now because of you Loke is under a sleeping curse."

"What's the big deal just kiss him Lucy and he'll wake up." Natsu shrugged.

"You can't just assume things like this Natsu. I cannot believe you, we get back to the guild master will surely punish you." Erza said. Natsu sweat dropped.

"Oh God I won't survive that please Erza don't." He begged.

"You have only yourself to blame let's go." She scolded dragging the dragonslayer behind her as he struggled to make a break for freedom.

"But I don't want to die." His cries fading away as Erza headed to the Guildhall. Lucy was satisfied that Natsu Wendy get away with this and turned her attention to the ice mage in the celestial spirit. Thankful that happy was with Wendy and Carla on a mission and when it be here to make fun of the situation.

"How is he gray?" She asked kneeling on the other side of Loke opposite of gray.

"He didn't sustain any injuries from the fall. Lucy I don't want to pressure you into anything but Natsu might be right maybe if you kiss him he will wake up."

"Does that only work in stories, isn't that true loves kiss that wakes someone from a sleeping spell?" She asked.

"Come on Lucy it's worth a try. I know you don't believe him when he tells you this but he does love you. I know you blush whenever he makes those declarations. I watched at the games when you blushed when he asked you to marry him." Lucy sighed and looked down at the unconscious spirit. He looks so peaceful so relaxed.

"You know if this works I'll never let me forget this. I will never stop calling me Princess." She leaned forward impact him on the lips. She pulled away and watched his face. At first nothing it happened in the two mages tried to think of what to do next when suddenly a groan escaped Loke's lips and his eyes flickered opening.

"What happened… Oh, wait now I remember. Natsu aggravated someone who apparently was from a dark guild starting a fights I open my own gate and jumped in the way. What exactly did the spell do?" He asked taking note of the other two's reactions. Lucy started to blush.

"It was a sleeping curse Loke." Gray said.

"How did you break it?" Loke asked the ice wizard tilted his head towards Lucy.

"I didn't break it she did." Her cheeks turned writer at the ice mage's statement Loke for out his eyebrows and confusion until it hit him and a cat that got the cream grin took over his face.

"Lucy did you break it by kissing me." Her cheeks turned a deep her writing answering Loke's question but she nodded in response. "Oh Princess I told you I loved you. It looks like we share true love." Smirked the lion spirit. Lucy have to and annoyance.

"Are you done celebrating yet silly lion?" She deadpanned.

"Nope." Loke answered popping the P. He stood up and grabbed Lucy caring her bridal style. Lucy was shocked at first and then became quite flustered.

"Loke put me down." She commanded but the lion just shook his head.

"No way Princess you getting away that easily. I'm not going to try anything, I am after all a gentleman though if you want to jump in bed I wouldn't object." He purred.

"Loke." Lucy narrowed her eyes at the spirit.

"We have things to talk about and I don't think you want discuss a new relationship in the streets of Magnolia. You can go to the guild and kill Natsu later. I'm sure Gray will inform Erza not to allow anyone to disturb us at your apartment. After all you need to discuss our happily ever after." Loke purred being extremely thankful at the job that team Natsu went on was right down the street from Lucy's apartment he strolled into the building which quieted whatever Lucy was going to respond with. Gray just shook his head at his friends antics and headed back to the Guildhall. He wanted to watch from the master punish Natsu and inform Erza of what had happened. He knew that the armor clad mage make sure that Loke and Lucy were not disturbed. Gray knew that Loke wouldn't try and get Lucy to jump into bed. He would honestly talk about their relationship. Then return to the guild. Gray wouldn't tell anyone else but Erza knowing that the couple would want to tell everyone themselves. Erza and Gray would keep their secret till they were ready. As the Guildhall came into view Gray pondered if maybe he actually should give Juvia a chance. After all maybe she was his happily ever after. As he stepped through the Guildhall he saw big slow teasing Evergreen about Elfman. Said takeover mage was talking to Laxus, Freed and Macao throwing glances over at Evergreen. It was clear that if Elfman picked her to be his partner in the next S class trial. If they told Mira they were getting married it would be the honest truth. Feet would throw a glance over at Cana as she was talking to her father. Well it wasn't that obvious to most Gray knew that freed had a thing for Cana. His behavior at the battle of fairytale and that at the S class trial is proof of that. He just hope that Connor felt the same way and freed would make a move soon. Natsu's cry of torturous pain true gray back to the present as he looked for the redhaired mage. If Natsu survived Gramps punishment he would certainly die at the hands of Lucy.


End file.
